


In Through the Out Door

by Anonymous



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Other characters not mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Agatha visits her boyfriend between work shifts.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	In Through the Out Door

Agatha jammed her shoulder against the stiff back door of the local Femboy Hooters, and it finally collapsed under her weight. Of course, this sent her tumbling forward, landing in a small pond of white sticky liquid that had apparently been gluing the door shut. Huh. Wonder what that is. Probably totally irrelevant.

She got to her feet, brushing Unidentifiable Albino Substance and wood chippings off her person. She was greeted by the wholesome sight of an undersized blonde twink wearing an orange crop top that read FEMBOY HOOTERS on it and short-shorts. His pupils dialated at the sight of her. 

“Agatha! You're here!” he clapped his hands together and bounced up and down like a bitch idk i've never met a femboy, r these actual real things

“What did i say about calling me Agatha,” Agatha growls.

“To not to,” Tedros sighed. “Im sorry, daddy, it's just such a sexy name.”

Agatha eyed up her boyfriend's outfit. Her name wasn't the only sexy thing about this situation.

“when does ur shift start,” the top said sexily as she made her way over to the 4’0 bottom.

Tedros gazed up at her in all her 6’5 glory. “5 minutes, give or take”

“i can work with that.” agatha grinned. “lose the outfit, love.”

tedros did as he was told, pulling off his shorts and crop top too 🤪 underneath was kawaii lingerie set. he giggled as he displayed his shapely figure for his gf.

“fuck yeah” agatha thot. she was very into the kawaii lingerie as she is a bi sexcg u all. but more importantly than that, shs is horny. “loss it babez, i wanna see that assflesh bare as japeth's corpse the first time he died.”

tedros did not HESITATE the slutty bastard. he gracefully ripped the panties off his bod like a ballerina straight out of evie’s au. 

agatha immedly got to work, this woman is all business. she sbatched up tedros's 2inch horse dick, which barely was the length of her whole hand, and began to jack him off. this got tedros off almost instantaneously, and he released bucketloads of his fluids all over her hand.

“bend over,” agatha said sensually as she removed her hand.

tedros smirked and did as commanded. he turned around and he SLAPPED his hands against the top of the counter and bent over, presenting his plump goods to his top.

agatha nodded in approval, feeling her special area grow wet. 

then she dropped her pants, revealing her massive fucking 12’ schlong. it was already half erect, but when released from its leathery prison, it bounced and made a boING sound. which only turned Tedros on more. by now he was panting like a dog, foaming at the coochie. 

she used the cum on her hand to lube up tedros’s asshole. tedros the fucking WHORE groaned at the feeling of her fingers against his entrance, so she teased him by inserting her pinky in ever so slightly.

this bitch fucking MOANED. 

oh yeah. its time.

Agatha slammed into her bf. he let out a meaty moan which lasted an entire 15 seconds.

_ that's a new record _ , agatha thought. 

but by now they only had 3 mins and 27 seconds left to do the hanky panky before tedros went on his shift. tedros's walls squeezed around agatha's length bc he's a vanilla bitch tight asshole twinky bitch wats of blonde hair blue eyes bombsheell BITCH. 

“faster,” he mumbled under gritted teeth. 

agatha knew what her boy liked. she thrusted into him 15 times within the span of 20 seconds, eliting many moans and some groans of pain. good thing tedros was a masochist haha! he felt his own cock stiffening and pressing against the side of the counter. 

“p-please daddy,” tedros whined, the needy slut. “i need more.”

“bitch wtf else do u want,” agatha sighed. she pulled out of tedros and gave his prosperior a hearty slap, earning a lion-like roar of pleasure. seriously. what is up w this fucker. 

“u know we got some fizzy grape juice in the fridge?” tedros asked her between moans and skittering teeth.

_ oh _

agatha realized what he was playing at.

she darted over to the fridge, flung it open, and saw the solitary bag sitting in the center of the top shelf. she snatched it up and gave it a sniff- ah yes, week-old fizzy grape juice. exactly what she wanted.

she flounced back over to her partner in pleasure. his ass was waiting expectantly in the air. she would get to that.

first, she pushed him forward by the cheeks until he was completely up on the counter. of course he still had that pesky lil bulge at his crotch which made his body arch a bit, although all it really did was put his ass on better display, she didn't mind.

agatha climbed the counter like a tree, kneeling down on tedros’s left. with two fingers, she spread his cheeks, then poured the fizzy grape juice straight into his hole. 

“ahh!” tedros exclaimed with excitement as he felt the creamy partial-solid substance seep into his body. it flooded his every crevice, making him feel like an entire meal, exactly how every hooters employee should feel. 

“oohh!” he groaned as more and more fizzy grape juice entered his system. his tummy began to hurt and his abdomen began to ache, but as i said before, my mans is a masochistic sub tiny cock piece of shit and absolutely loves pain. He invited that shit in like an underage altar boy did his noncey priest instructor in the 1700’s.

the last few drops of grape juice fell out of the bag as the kitchen door slammed open. tedros jumped, leaping four feet in the air, only to crash back down and balance on his fully erect dick. agatha merely turned her head. 

at the door stood a man about their age with wide eyes. his hips and thighs were also very wide, not that anyone's asking. he had short wavy brunette hair and pretty blue eyes. he was wearing the same uniform as tedros. pinned on his right breast was a nametag reading “LAURENCE”

“TEDROS, WE NEEDED YOU AT THE FRONT DESK 1 MINUTE AGO— oh. hey.” his eyes ransacked the provocative sight in front of him.

“hi laur,” tedros said weakly with a smile on his face. the pleasing experience he had just had knocked the wind out of him.

laurence’s eyes zoomed in on tedros's impressive rear end. slowly, he asked, “are you guys pegging?”

“we were before,” agatha explained. “now im pouring fizzy grape juice down his ass.” tedros moaned. 

laurence’s face scrunched up in disgust. he knew tedros had some weird fetishes, but he never thought he’d be into eating food through the other hole! in all honesty, laurence found it disgusting and strange. he was kinkshaming tedros as fizzy grape juice enema goes against his religion.

“yall two need to clean up your act right now,” laurence tsks, a hand on his hip. “u know how mad Dadd- I mean Mr. Rafal will be if u aren't working ur shift on time.” Mr. Rafal was the Big Man Boss of this fine establishment, always regarded with the utmost respect. 

“just gimmie a minute,” tedros groaned. “can u cover 4 me?”

laurence rolled his eyes. “u owe me.”

“yeah yeah,” tedros said with a wink. laurence blushed and exited the room.

“ready for the flushing?” agatha asked, eager to finish the process.

“think so,” tedros said. 

agatha sat down on the backs of his calves. the tip of her dick (did u forget she has that) brushed against his left cheek, sending a shudder throughout his body. 

1, 2, 3! tedros used all the upper body strength he’d gained from the steroids his father would inject directly into his bloodstream as a child to sit up and then back, his ass landing on agatha’s horizontal exclamation point. grape juice began to seep out of his hole and drip down his thighs. he groaned and clenched his asshole to prevent any more dripping. 

agatha grabbed his hips in order to steady him and put him in position. she flexed the muscles in her dick so that the tip was directly underneath his butthole.

he crashed down onto her cock, grape juice splashing out everywhere. a lengthy moan came from his lips as he felt the liquid travel back out of his body and to his asshole, saturating the penis beneath him. the liquid went everywhere, covering agatha’s legs, tedros’s bottom, and the entire counter. 

as the majority of the yummy fluid left tedros's asshole, a different type of delicious liquid left his pecker. he hit the big O and screamed in delight or whatever u do when u orgasm idfk.

on the other side of the restaurant, aric was shaking his ass for a 50 y/o man as he took his order. he heard tedros’s sexy noises.

“not again” he thought angrily. “this is the 5th time this week hes gotten pegged in the backroom. “how come his 2 inch cock can get action and mine can't?” 

back to tagatha. tedros and agatha had both released and been satisfied. the counter and some of the floor was drenched in cum and orange fizzy juice. agatha's thighs had even been stained purple from all the mess. she shook her head at the eggplant cover as she put her pants back on. there, good as new.

as much couldn't be said for dear tedros. in his excitement, he had ripped his panties in half, which means there would be nothing under his shorty shorts this time around, not that he minded. still, he would need to get them tailored in time for his next pegging session—hopefully sophie could get the alterations done in time. 

his crop top had gotten stained with purple fizzy. god fucking damnit. rafal would absolutely rip him if he saw the stains (altho he'd quite like to get ripped through by rafal sometime ;)

his hair was a complete mess, some of the ends gone crusty bc of cum that had shot into the air and landed on his crown of blonde hair. his makeup was all messed up, but he took some pride in that fact; he knew that slutty lil aric would be deathly jealous when he saw all the action tedros had been getting. 

he smirked at agatha. “how do i look?”

“like a hot prostitute from George Orwell’s  _ 1984 _ .” 

“perfect.” he grabbed her by the buttons of her sexy button up vampire shirt and gave her a fat kiss on the mouth. 

“yeah, whatever,” she pushed him away after a minute. “wheres the cash, Mr.”

Tedros froze. he knew it was coming, but a naïve part of him had been convinced it wouldn't  _ really  _ happen. ever since agatha had left tedros to be w a greasy slag by the name of Benedict the horse, a famous pornstar most renowned for his work in  _ Two Horses One Cup _ , things hadn't been the same. now its all business. sure, he slept around, but all he really wanted was her back. well, her and his bi-weekly hookups with Rhian, of course. 

“i… i, uh-” he stuttered.

“you don't have it,” agatha said plainly, scowling. god, he loved her sexy scowl.

“ill get it to you soon! my next payday is right around the corner-” he hurried to say, desperate to keep her standing next to him. “you'll get your money, agatha. just give me a week.”

he realized his mistake as soon as he’d called her by name. it was one of her rules of their hookups that he only addressed her as “daddy”. but she didn't correct him, just bit her lip knowingly.

“you're lucky you're cute,” she said finally. giving tedros's ass one last slap, she turned on her heel and headed to the back door, which was really just a doorframe since she’d broken the door down earlier. without looking back she said, “i expect both payments the next time we meet.”

then she was gone.

tedros leaned against the counter. he sighed and put his head in his hands. where had he gone wrong, how had he gone from a healthy, happy, stable relationship w the girl he loved to sleeping w anyone that'll give him a second of attention and shaking his hips at femboy hooters just to pay the bills? he wants to go back, but is it even possible now? 

he knew laurence would be back any minute to yell at him. he’s already missed half his shift. he straightens and jiggles his ass a little to boost his self-confidence. he hears some swishing sounds in there and grins- there's still some fizzy grape juice left. 

“teddy.”

tedros whips around at the sound of his voice being called. for a second, he thinks it might be agatha. but the person at the doorframe is not an agatha. it's not even a woman. it's….

“hort?” 

the sexy man stands at the doorway. he wears a tight v-neck that shows off his tight 9 pack and skinny jeans that show off his tighter ass. he watched tedros with a smoky dark glare. if kinda got him off. 

“what are you doing here?” tedros hadn't hooked up with hort in months. he could barely remember the feel of hort’s dick in his ass. 

“i needed to see you one last time,,,,” hort trailed off. “but u were with her, weren't you? agatha that skank. always running back to her, arent u, u fucking whore.”

he must've seen agatha leaving the building. sigh. back when tedros and agatha were in a proper relationship, tedros would only accept peggings from her. but one thing to another and he ended up participating in bdsm w hort. they would hook up once and a while just for funsies. he knew it was wrong, but everything about hort felt so right………

“i could’ve been u, hort. but u ran away! left me for that ravan slag,” tedros accused visciousky. 

“you know i only dated ravan as cover. i would never allow myself to be pegged by a man taller than me.” hort dilly dashed into the room, getting all up in tedros's personality space. tedros inhaled the scent of weed and lube radiating off him.

“give us a chance tedros. i can be good to u, i swear,” hort gazed into his round eyes. 

tedros glanced at the clock hanging above the doorway. he REALLY needed to go. “babe we don't have time-?”

“give me 20 seconds, tops.”

tedros looked up into hort’s glowing eyes. he swallowed. “ok.”

hort dropped to his knees like fucking THAT bada bing bada boom, he ripped off tedros’s shorts releasing his hunga gunga to the world. tedros did a sharp intake of breath as hort took his length into his mouth, which was a very hard task to complete considering he was a whole whopping 2 inches, so i applaud u hort that is quite the feat 👏

hort sucked all the sex jucies from the pores of tedros's raging salmon, casuing tedros to orgasm INSTANTLY. the cum shooting from his cock filled up hort's mouth until it eventually overflowed, shooting upwards so that it hit tedros in the face.

“god damn it!” tedros shoved hort away. “u know how i feel about cum in my face, hort! u fucking know!” 

“im sorry babe i didnt mean to make u cum so hard ;(,” hort sighed, poking his fingers together in the 👉👈 way. 

this immediately turned tedros on as 👉👈 means gay sex in ASL and tedros knew it. but he shoved it off. no more of this! he had a fucking job to work.

“give me ur pants,” tedros snapped

“what” i said

“u ripped my shorts and i cant very well go out there bare bottomed!”

“sure u can ;)—”

tedros ripped the tops of hort's pants off him, making them into his own pair of booty shorts. he pulled them on over his massive hiney, the juice in his ass sloshing along the way. 

“is this really it?” hort looked at him with glassy eyes, now wearing ass-less pants.

tedros count meet his eyes. “i- i dont know. come back after my shift, yeah?”

the door to the backroom burst open, quite literally coming off its hinges as agatha had done to the other door prior. an enraged aric stood at the doorway.

“youre late,” he said simply.

tedros sighed yes 😔 unfortunately this would warrant a spanking from rafal later. 

he followed aric out the door without another word. he got put on cleanup duty for the rest of the day, which meant cleaning up the big cummy mess that had been left behind on aisle 15 bc some nudist bitch named japeth had decided to start fucking his deer gf halfway through their dinner date. 

hort was left behind in the backroom, looking over the cum, the fizzy purple grape juice, tedros's ripped shorts and panties, and the wood splinters from the multiple doors that had been knocked down.

was this the end for hort and tedros? would they go their separate ways after one last sucking off? would tedros have the money in time for agatha's next visit? would agatha get back with tedros, or would she stay with that slag Benedict? will japeth and millicent ever get a proper on-page sex scene? find out in chapter 2.

(there will never be a chapter 2.)


End file.
